pkq_woodland_dwellersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cedar Wish
Photo by Jonny Lew from Pexels Coding by Pastelkittyqq I'd absolutely love to be your friend!! Just as long as you don't want to hurt me! Appearance Cedar Wish, formerly known as Newt, is a large, brawny male wolf with red fur covering his back, head, top of his tail, and inner thighs. The areas not covered with red fur are white. He has charming light blue eyes. = Eyes = Base = Secondary = Outline = Nose/Pads Backstory Note to self: needs to be shortened Cedar Wish, known as Newt then, and his siblings, Frost and Dew, were born to Yucca and Lichen. Yucca was an Ethiopian wolf while his father, Lichen, was an Arctic wolf, they both met at a zoo and escaped to have their children. Newt was a rowdy pup who rarely did what his family told him to do. One day, his older sister, Frost, had told him to watch over their younger sister, Dew, and said she needed to be watched at all times since the other family members were going out to search for a new den. He promised Frost that he would watch over and protect their younger sister. Being older than a pup himself, he could not sit still and being silent. After playing tug-of-war with Dew over a rabbit, he grew tired and needed a rest. He told his younger sister this; and she agreed to stay in the den. Dew fell asleep with Newt until a loud noise outside the den awoke her. She ran outside to investigate. Whatever it was though, she didn’t notice as her eyes grew when she found a goose. Her eyes sparkled as she scrutinized its silly figure. She sprinted towards it, in alarm the goose honked and flapped its wings to frighten her off. She leapt forward, biting its leg playfully. The goose bit her ear and shoved her closer to the lake. Taking this as a playful gesture, Dew cuffs the bird’s chest. The goose flapped its wings, bit her nose, and got closer to her, pushing her into the water. In alarm, she squeaked for help, however she inhaled the water. She splashed as she sunk down. Newt heard this noise and the saw lack of Dew beside himself, so he rushed out to see the commotion. His sister, Frost, was just back in time. She plunged into the water to save Dew. But Frost had never learned how to swim. Newt watched with horror, his paws feeling rooted to the ground, and unable to move or make a sound as his siblings drowned right in front of himself. Personality Cedar Wish is a good-natured, friendly, caring, reliable, and charming wolf. However, he is quite gullible, unintelligent, credulous, and defenseless. Amiable Benevolent Charming Courteous Guileless High-Spirited Non-Competitive Trusting Confused Gullible Naive Passive Goals *Find a pack (✓) *Have a loyal & loving mate (✗) *Become a father (✗) *Do something others will remember for a long time (✗) *Find purpose in life (/) Fears Nightmares Cedar Wish has not had good times with Nightmares. Water & Swimming Cedar Wish's siblings drowned and he couldn't rescue them because he would drown too. Cinder offered to teach him how to swim but ended up raping him. Punishments/Injuries/Mental State *Cedar Wish has received no punishments thus far *Cedar Wish's right ear was partially torn off by Cinder *Cedar Wish is pretty happy with himself and experiences no mental illnesses/disorders Relations Alive=↕Scroll↕ Alpha Friend & Leader 100% Cedar Wish's thoughts on Alpha — "She's a really good Alpha and friend!" Alpha's thoughts on Cedar Wish — "He's a good person, but he's much too pure for his own good." Ash Ex-mate 40% Cedar Wish's thoughts on Ash — "I really don't know what to think about him." Ash's thoughts on Cedar Wish — "Cedar Wish, I love you so much and I wish you stayed! We could have been great together! Oh why did you leave!?" Hawk Talon Acquaintance ?% Cedar Wish's thoughts on Hawk Talon — "Thoughts." Hawk Talon's thoughts on Cedar Wish — ""I don't know much about him, I feel bad for him because I've heard many things that had happened to him." Scorched Pine Best Friend 90% Cedar Wish's thoughts on Scorched Pine — "He's a really good friend! He's gonna be the greatest guard of the past one day." Scorched Pine's thoughts on Cedar Wish — "He's my best friend and the best hunter in the pack!" Sharp Thorn Best Friend 80% Cedar Wish's thoughts on Sharp Thorn — "She cares a lot about me and I think I love her!" Sharp Thorn's thoughts on Cedar Wish — "His power is a lil' off... I was hoping he could help me with my pain after my scarring." Spruce Shade Acquaintance 60% Cedar Wish's thoughts on Spruce Shade — "I haven't spoken with him often, but he's a good guard!" Spruce Shade's thoughts on Cedar Wish — "He's very friendly. I suppose that's not a bad thing." Velvet Sky Enemy (?) ?% Cedar Wish's thoughts on Velvet Sky — "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, oh gosh, I'm so terribly sorry..." Velvet Sky's thoughts on Cedar Wish — "You hurt me just like the others did. I'm sorry. But It was the best decision of mine." |-|Deceased=↕Scroll↕ Bear Berry Enemy (?) ?% Cedar Wish's thoughts on Bear Berry — "I really don't know what to think about her, better that it was me than someone else?" Berry Berry's thoughts on Cedar Wish — "Thoughts." Cinder Enemy (?) ?% Cedar Wish's thoughts on Cinder — "I really don't know what to think about him, but he did lots of horrible stuff." Cinder's thoughts on Cedar Wish — "Thoughts." Sleet Pool Enemy (?) ?% Cedar Wish's thoughts on Sleet Pool — "I really don't know what to think about him." Sleet Pool's thoughts on Cedar Wish — "Thoughts." Romance Cedar Wish is a biromantic bisexual male wolf with a preference for males. He is currently single and searching for a mate. Interests Cedar Wish does not have any particular interests. He can fall in love with anybody. Disinterests Cedar Wish does not have any particular disinterests. Just if someone neglects to give him attention and love. Experience Cedar Wish's virginity was taken by Cinder around October 13th, 2018 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 5th — Cinder 4th, 5th — Bear Berry 6th, 7th — Sleet Pool 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th — Ash 15th — Sharp Thorn 16th — Velvet Sky Gallery Pastelkittyqq-Cedar_Wish_Pixel_Fullbody.png|Cedar Wish Pixel Fullbody by Pastelkittyqq Pastelkittyqq-Cedar Wish (Redesigned) Bust.png|Cedar Wish Bust by Pastelkittyqq Cedar_Wish_by_Whisperingice.png|Cedar Wish Bust by Whisperingice Pastelkittyqq-Cedar_Wish_Sweet_Dreams.png|Cedar Wish Sleeping by Pastelkittyqq Trivia *Cedar Wish originally was solid white with a ginger tinged saddle and copper eyes, one of which had sectoral heterochromia. *Cedar Wish has a large penis. *Cedar Wish is still confused about all of the times he was raped. Some felt nice/pleasant to him which makes him wonder if it was actually rape or not*. *All sixteen of his sexual experiences are rape, excluding his fifteenth. Quotes "It didn't hurt and I kind of enjoyed it," Cedar Wish admitted, "so it wasn't that bad." — Cedar Wish said to Sharp Thorn, trying to lessen the severity of what Ash did. Polls Is Cedar Wish Attractive? Yes Kinda No __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Frigid Souls Dweller